


In The Hospital

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 years later, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Stanley Uris Commits Suicide, Stanley Uris Takes a Bath, Wordcount: 100-500, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 27 years later. The Losers reunite (minus one friend who stays behind to take a bath, but this story isn't about him). Richie Tozier gets a little too excited about fighting a devil clown and ends up in the hospital. His friends go to visit him. Brace themselves for the worst.Oneshot/drabble





	In The Hospital

When Eddie Kaspbrak got the call--what could you say about that? He wasn't expecting it. Of course he wasn't. He had forgotten... But when it happened, he steeled himself, his nerves. Kissed his wife goodbye, and once again felt nothing a man should feel for a woman. He got in his car, and drove to Maine.

Seeing everyone again was so surreal.

Bill Denbrough had a british accent. He still had a bit of his stutter. There was a vacant look in his eyes. Eddie knew it because of little Georgie Denbrough...

Mike Hanlon hadn't changed that much. He looked a little older. His eyes still crinkled kindly.

Bev Marsh was much taller. Her hair was longer. She looked good. There was sort of a weird look in her eyes too like Bill, and she had a ring on her finger too. So she must be married.

Ben Hanscom looked good. Chub had turned into bulk and muscle. He looked happy like Mike did though, which was most important.

Richie Tozier? Jesus. It had been such a long time. Part of Eddie was still shocked that he could've ever forgotten his childhood best friend in the first place. Richie was older, his hair shorter, his glasses not much less dorkier looking. His smile was still crooked and cheerful. He worked as a comedian down in California, and that made Eddie's heart swell.

Their last friend Stanley Uris never showed up.

Eddie took a long moment, a whole night actually, to catch up with the others. They ate and laughed and tried to plan for whatever the hell was going to happen in the future. Tried not to be too scared.

For awhile they thought Stan would show up. When Mike got the call from Stan's wife, hysterical, that he had slit his wrists...

The monster had taken one of them already.

* * *

Before they even had a chance to go and try to kill the clown though, Richie got hurt. Henry fucking Bowers attacked him, tried to actually kill him for god's sakes. Thank god the others had managed to stop him before he succeeded. Richie was rushed to the hospital. 

Eddie sat in a plastic chair anxiously, head in his hands, fingers in his hair. He was worried. Ben sat on one side of him, tapping his legs as he waited. Bill sat on the other, on the phone with the police. It felt like forever until a nurse came out to them.

Eddie sat up straight.

"...he's going to be fine." the nurse said finally, and Eddie was so relieved that he could cry. "He's under a lot of pain medications right now. But he keeps asking for some pasta."

Silence. Ben looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Bill, still on the phone, snorted.

"...that would be me." said Eddie.


End file.
